Routing information protocol (RIP) is a routing protocol used in mesh networks. RIP uses the number of hops as a metric to determine a route through a network. Evolution has replaced RIP with other more efficient protocols, e.g., Open Shortest Path First (OSPF). OSPF is widely used in large enterprise mesh networks. OSPF uses various measures to calculate the cost of routing packets through the network. Methods implementing OSPF consider latency, throughput, availability and reliability. There are various ways to mitigate high congestion or minimize the creation of local high traffic loads in the nodes associated with mesh network. One example is to alternate the selected route for each packet, i.e., spreading the load on many routes and nodes through the mesh network. However, other methods are required to address congestion and high load scenarios on mesh networks.